Star-Crossed Lovers Of District Two
by Amazon Goddess Of Wisdom
Summary: Ever get sick of the stories where the district 12 NOT LOVERS win well I'm here to change that, just read on about the games from Clato's POV. Cato and Clove the untold story of the Hunger Games from the District Two tributes. Sort of AU storyline with a definite AU ending. Clato AKA: Cato/Clove pairing. No flaming please and reviews are appreciated. Follows movie and book universe
1. Chapter 1

**Clove POV**  
Today was not a good day so far and I was far from being a happy chappie. Not only was I being woken up at 5:00 in the morning by my stupid best friend he had decided that he would wait until today to tell me that we had training earlier than usual as the reaping was in a week and our head trainer Marlow expected all of his trainees at the academy by 5:45. So I had to roll out of bed, have a shower, get dressed and make my way downstairs all in the span of 25 minutes so I would have enough time to have breakfast and make it to the academy on time.

"Come on little one, you better hurry it up if you don't want to be late," he smirked, poking me through the fabric of my blanket where I had retreated as soon as I saw the time on my clock. "I thought I told you not to call me that… blondie" I hissed, hating that he used my tiny frame against me, "Yeah you did so what's your point and don't call me blondie" he grinned and I rolled my eyes, kicking him off the end of the bed where he sat and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

The shower was lightning fast yet still I managed to wash my hair, shave and brush my teeth. I burst quickly into my room, ignoring the startled look Cato shot me as I pushed him out still in my towel, ordering him to go downstairs and cook me some breakfast while I changed because this whole thing was his bloody fault only allowing the crimson blush to cover my cheeks when he was out of sight. For years I had a crush on Cato, ever since he beat up a boy who was picking on me for my eye colour, most of district two had either grey, brown or blue eyes however my mother was from the capitol and had a natural green that she had passed down to me.

Cato was something special, he was taller than me, I only came up to just below his shoulder with my serious height deficiency. He was gorgeous, chased by all the girls in the District with beautiful oceanic eyes, spiky golden hair, and perfect white teeth a strong jaw. Broad shoulders, abs plus pecs to die for and tanned skin stretched over corded muscles. I have seen that boy without a shirt and let me tell you it is a feast to the eyes, drool worthy if you will. I let the towel drop to the floor and pulled on a matching sports bra and boy shorts, tugging a pair of tight black training pants that stopped just below my butt and a red tank top with black designs. I shoved my feet into a pair of white trainers and pulled a brush through my straight brown hair that went to just before my hips, tying it back into a high ponytail that hung to my waist.

I grinned and darted downstairs, running quickly through the empty house to the kitchen. My parents and two brothers had died in a car crash when I was 8, I was the only one who survived, they tried putting me in care but I caused trouble until I finally turned 12 and they left me alone. They thought that if a twelve year old could fight to the death than they could easily survive on their own. I had it pretty good after that; most of my family were victors before they passed away so I had a lot of money that I inherited, not that my parents cared about me. I was expendable, the smallest one in the family, they put me in training only to stop the rumours of our family being weak, it was almost a relief when they died. No more beatings for not being stronger than the other people in my class, never mind the fact I was better with most weapons and most of the other activities.

My brothers were much the same as my parents; they would gang up on me and leave bruises and cuts that would take weeks to heal, never receiving punishment due to their gender and the favouritism by my parents. The only family I have left was another victor, Enorbia she was my aunt on my mother's side however she was always in the capital and when she wasn't she was doing something for the capital. She cared about me though, always making sure to stop by for special occasions such as birthdays and Christmas, she tried to stop the beatings once but my mother threatened to never allow her to see me again and she soon backed off.

I entered the kitchen to see Cato standing over a huge stack of pancakes, a bottle of syrup was held in his hand and he was pouring it over the stack with a childish delight. I grinned and skipped over to him, grabbing the bottle and darting away before he could stop me. "No," I said firmly putting it back in the cupboard and turned around, seeing him staring at me with a pout and puppy dog eyes. I shook my head and he grimaced, "Tiny Syrup Nazi," he muttered, talking about the old cult we had heard about in history it was from a country called Germany that existed before Panem and the nuclear war that destroyed most of the world.

"Yeah whatever," I smirked, moving to his side and stealing half the stack, passing him the other half and trotting over to the other side of the table, snatching a cup of coffee on my way, sighing as I took the first sip, coffee was my life. You dissed coffee and you would die, painfully. I set my half of the pancakes down and began eating, trying to do it as quickly as possible while at the same time not make myself look like a pig. I finished quickly and placed my dishes in the sink, waited till Cato had finished and did the same with his, "Thank you for breakfast," I said, standing on my tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his cheek, moving quickly towards the front door after picking up my keys, determined to hide my blush.

**CATO POV  
**My hand moved automatically to my cheek, brushing my fingertips across the place she had kissed. I had been feeling like this more and more often lately, every small thing Clove did I couldn't help but react to. She gave me a hug, kissed my cheek, jumped on my back every time I couldn't help but let it get to me. Today when she came into her room dripping with water and in a towel I nearly had a heart attack. I've tried for years to ignore the feelings I get around Clove, the butterflies in my stomach, the pounding heart but no matter what I do I can't help but think about her.

I know what it means and I know I love Clove, have for a while now but she only thinks of me as a friend, this has become my mantra lately, she is my friend, she doesn't like me and I can't ruin our friendship over a one sided thing. She skipped innocently to the door, not even realising that I was still standing in the same spot as before. I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts and allowed my hand to drop from my cheek, grinning as I saw her bend over to grab her keys, her shorts; if they could even be called that were stretched taunt across her butt.

She straightened up and I moved forward tugging open the door and mock bowing for her to go through, she ruffled my hair as she passed and I cried out indignantly, "What do I look five years old to you?" I cried and she smirked placing a hand under her chin and examining me, "Are we talking mental, physical or emotional because you make the five year old category for two of them, Blondie" she giggled and took off running, giving me no choice but to give chance.

For such a small person she sure could run fast, when standing next to me she only came up to just below my shoulders, however her tiny frame was compact and toned to the physical peak she had more than her fair share of admirers in district two that I took no amount of pleasure in chasing off, ok maybe a tiny bit of pleasure, but to be fair most of them were creeps, she deserved better. She was beautiful though, you would have to be blind not to see it, with long chocolate hair that reached to about her hips, perfect tanned skin, curvaceous chest and hips, a thin waist, beautiful emerald green eyes and a smattering of freckles over a button nose set above plump rosy lips.

I finally caught up with her in front of the academy and grabbed her around her waist, hoisting her up into the air and over my shoulder, ignoring her shrieks and the small fists that beat against my back. We got several looks as I walked towards the gym but by now people were used to our antics and wisely stayed out of it. The last person who told us it wasn't proper to act like that got a broken jaw curtsey of Clove, then again he was a stuck up prude who thought anything he didn't do was improper.

I approached the gym doors and realising I couldn't use my hands for fear Clove would drop, I smirked and kicked them open dramatically, striding inside with Clove still over my shoulder, the other trainees looked at us and grinned, smothering their laughter so Clove wouldn't take her anger out on them. "FUCKING HELL LET ME DOWN BLONDIE!" Clove screamed, her punches becoming increasingly harder, "No why should I? You called me blondie and that hurt my feelings" I smirked, pretending to sob before it turned into a grimace; her foot had lashed out and caught me in the place where you should never kick a boy.

"Because I can do that," she stated smartly, hopping off my shoulder as my hands left her body and moved to grab the sensitive area, "Bitch," I hissed, my voice lacking a lot of the venom it usually did when someone injured me, "Bastard," she returned simply and I grinned, showing her there were no hard feelings. She grinned back and we went to stand in line, our trainer entering the room a few seconds later, she saw some of the other trainees muffling laughs and sighed in exasperation, "Really Clove, Cato, you couldn't wait till after my session to derail my trainees," Seraphine sighed, face palming rather magnificently for a 30 something middle aged woman.

Clove snorted and shook her head; her ponytail was tossed about her head as she smirked evilly, "It was blondies fault he provoked me" Clove lied smoothly, pointing at me with her thumb. "Fine whatever you say. I have news for you lot. I have personally secured it so that if anyone in this class is chosen as a tribute then no one is allowed to volunteer, you are the best of the best in this district and I want you to remember that. Now off you go, choose a station and get to work, try to vary them," Seraphine ordered, stalking to the edge of the mat where she could watch everyone at once.

Clove instantly headed for knives like I knew she would and was soon immersed in her own world, the knives were being thrown at an alarming rate but she barely even flinched, suddenly launching her body into flips, rolls and leaps as she threw knife after knife, each one thudding heavily into the targets. Her emerald eyes were alight with satisfaction as she observed her work, carefully extracting the knives from inside the target, her dainty hands caressed each one as if it was her child and she smiled gently, running her fingers gently along the blades.

I saw Malcolm, a boy in our class approaching her, he was sixteen 2 years younger than me so Clove's age, he was alright looking I guess with black shaggy hair, shocking grey eyes and a slightly muscled figure. He sauntered right over to her and began the station, sneaking glances at her every now and then, his eyes lingering much longer on her chest and butt. Clove was of course oblivious as she was most times when this happened with well every other boy in district two and I couldn't help but feel angry with the creep for taking advantage of that. My jealousy continued to bubble over as slowly throughout the lesson Malcolm began to get closer and closer to her, small touches such as pats on the back to close to her arse, fingers running over her stomach and high fives became much more when I saw the hungry glint in his eyes.

Finally I had enough, I grabbed my sword that I had put down on the rack to keep it safe while I rested, tired after such a vigorous workout. I hefted it with one hand and began hacking at the training dummies imagining piercing it through Malcolm's gut, the look of pain on his face as I made him pay for touching what is mine. I broke out of my daydream when I heard a low chuckle from the other side of the room, Malcolm had Clove wrapped around his body as she showed him how to properly let go of a knife, not that he really needed to be taught that, the academy was training us after all.

I growled and most of the trainees glanced my way, looks of fear apparent in their eyes. I caught my reflection in one of the display cases and could see why my muscles were all tense and a vein was throbbing in my neck, a murderous appeal visible in my eyes. I took several deep breathes and was able to calm down before another chuckle clouded my mind, I chanced a look only to see Malcolm in the process of pushing back her hair lovingly while she tried to discretely move away. I threw the sword to the side and began stalking across the room, the other trainees flew out of my way and I saw Clove moving slowly towards me, my original goal of beating Malcolm to a pulp was forgotten as I slowed my speed considerably, halting in my tracks to sweep Clove's petite form into my arms.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up, pressing my mouth to hers and kissing her passionately. A few seconds in and I began to panic that I had ruined our friendship forever only for Clove to suddenly respond enthusiastically, her arms looping around my neck and tugging softly at the hair at the nape of my neck. Her lips were soft and warm and perfect, they tasted like strawberries and chocolate, I can't help but hold on a little tighter, still holding her tiny frame pressed up against mine. The wolf whistles from our fellow trainees broke us apart and I gently set her down on the floor, bending to bury my head in her hair, I turned my head the slightest bit so my lips brushed her ear.

**CLOVE POV  
**I can't believe that just happened, Cato, the boy I've been crushing on for years just kissed me! The feel of his lips still lingered and the taste of vanilla and something that was uniquely him invaded my senses. I still had my arms wrapped around his neck and I could feel his lips brushing against the shell of my ear, "Mine," he growled, nuzzling his nose into the top of my head "Yours," I whispered back. I slowly pulled back and could see the possessive gleam in his eyes. Seraphine was too shocked by the sudden turn of events to stop us when we left her class, my hand still clasped firmly in his however I saw a knowing glint in her eyes as she turned away and kept the lesson going completely disregarding our departure and failing to report it.

He led me down to our spot by the river, it was only a couple of hundred metres away from the academy but nobody ever went there. Our spot was a small clearing surrounded by willow trees that hid it from sight, it had a small stream running around it that flowed into the larger river and a large oak tree was stood in the middle. Cato sat down with his back against the tree and pulled me onto his lap, his fingers running gently through my hair after he had pulled it from its confines, letting it fall down my back. "So what happens now?" he whispered, his face pressed against my neck. "Whatever we want to," I whispered back, laying my head on his chest, "Whatever we want, I think I like that idea," he muttered, his chin resting gently on my head.

I grinned and twisted in his arms, giving him a light peck on the lips before cuddling into his chest, running my recently manicured nails over his pecs. "The reapings in a week," he commented offhand, burying his face back in my hair. "Yes it is. You're going to volunteer aren't you?" I asked, craning my neck to look into his startling blue eyes. He nodded once and sighed, burrowing deeper into my hair, "I'll come back to you, I promise," he whispered and I almost didn't catch it, "I know you will. It's just that well… I mean I'm going to have to watch you fight to the death and not be able to do anything about it," I sighed, perking up when Cato pressed several soft kisses along my jawbone.

"I won't let you down little one, I will win and I will make sure that everyone knows you're mine," he growled, his teeth scraping gently along the shell of my ear. "You promise?" I asked softly, my voice coming out in a decidedly childish tone. "Promise." He stated, tugging me closer as I grinned, burying my face into the crook of his neck and inhaling his musky scent of leather and something's woodsy. "I love you little one," he whispered against my hair and I smiled, nuzzling in closer, "I love you to Cato," I whispered back, liking the fact that I could now be open about my feelings, "I'll come back to you Clove, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON! PLEASE NO FLAMING IF YOU FIND A SEX SCENE THAT IS TO BE EXPECTED! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED AS ARE FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITERS THANKS AGAIN FOR READING THIS FIC!**

Clove woke up close to noon the day before the reaping, a small frown on her face as she tried to remember why she had such a sense of foreboding, her eyes lighting up with remembrance before dimming, Cato was volunteering the next day, he would be thrown in an arena with 23 other people and only one would come back alive. She couldn't bear it if he didn't come back, if he left her forever and she had to watch it all happen on a big screen. Since they had gotten together Cato had been dotting on her more than ever, always making sure she was happy and unharmed, being extra attentive and taking her on dates every night, she wanted to make tonight special since it might be their last one together. Everyone in the district had the day off to say goodbye to their love ones and celebrate what may very well be their last day with their family. Clove quickly hoped out of bed and walked down the her living room, spreading out her mat and beginning her daily yoga, making sure to stretch each muscle in her body, allowing the soothing motions to calm down her racing nerves.

After her exercise she ran into the bathroom, taking the time to stand under the hot spray as it beat down on her shoulders, washing away the last reservations she held for her plan. She finished her shower and towelled down, donning a mid-thigh length black ruffled skirt, a silver halter neck shirt and a pair of silver ballet flats. After a brunch of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon she hurried out the door pulling a small shoulder bag over her head to rest against her hip, the various notes and coins she had in there jingling madly. She made her way through the district, moving quickly past the usual market street and into the more adult side of town.

She avoided eye contact with the few shopkeepers she passed before finding the store she wanted and entering it quickly, letting the door clang shut behind her, the bells over the doorway signalling her arrival as a slender woman waltzed into the room, "Hello dearie what can I help you with?" she asked softly, instantly making Clove feel at ease though it didn't make what she was going to say any easier. "Um… I need… that is to say… I'm looking for. Okay my boyfriend is volunteering tomorrow and I want to make tonight special, can you help me?" she questioned, slightly nervous, "Oh you're looking for that kind of thing. Don't worry dearie I think I have the perfect one in stock, come with me," she said, grabbing Clove's hand and pulling her into the back room.

Clove emerged 45 minutes later, a parcel shoved under her arm and a smile on her face, she legged it out of the area and made it back home in record time, putting the parcel in the back of her closet and flinging the bag onto her bedside table. By that time it was quarter past four and she changed out of her clothes into a short strapless mini dress that hugged her curves and was made of a deep crimson fabric that slid tantalisingly across her skin. She pulled her hair into a tight French braid and tugged on a pair of tall black heels, she dashed downstairs just as the doorbell rang and tugged it open, a small smirk blossoming on her lips as she caught sight of Cato's wide eyes and open mouth,

She took the chance to check him out, he was dressed in a simple red button down dress top, a classy suit jacket, black slacks and black dress shoes, his blonde hair was naturally windswept and a designer watch was wrapped around his wrist. "Like what you see big boy?" Clove asked, leaning against the doorframe as his eyes snapped back up to her face, "You know I do," he breathed, picking her up and twirling her around before setting her back down and pressing his lips to hers, "Good," she replied, turning around to close her door before turning back and linking her arm through the crooks of Cato's elbow allowing him to tug her through the streets till they stopped outside a fancy restaurant.

He smiled down at her and pulled her inside, quickly checking their booking with the waiter who then led them to their table on a private balcony, the whole of the district spread out before them. The waiter's eyes lingered on Clove's backside, emphasised by the short dress as she leant against the railing of the balcony and Cato glared at him, his eyes threatening pain as the waiter backed off and hurried back inside. "Its beautiful Cato," Clove gasped, kissing him sweetly on the lips and taking her place across from him at the table, watching as the blonde smiled happily and sat down, flagging over a waiter, "What can I get you good Sir, Madam?" he inquired politely, "Two red wines please," Cato requested, handing over the drinks menu with a polite smile, "Of course," the waiter bowed and went back through the door, disappearing from the teens sight.

"I'm going to miss you," Clove whispered, reaching for his hand across the table, "I'll come back to you, I promise little one," Cato smiled and joined their hands, rubbing soothing circles across her palm with his thumb, "Doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you," she grinned back and relaxed slightly, jumping when the waiter appeared, placed two glasses on the table then disappeared back through the door. They both took a sip then set their glasses down, "How about we talk about something happier," Clove suggested and Cato agreed eagerly, both reminiscing about when they were younger, when their parents first found out about their friendship and tried to stop it only to be vehemently refused by the two stubborn children.

A second waiter came back and they stopped their conversation to order then once again when their food came. They ate quickly, their feet playing footsies under the table. Once they had finished their dinner Cato flagged down the waiter and paid for their meal despite Clove's protests to allow her to pay her share of the bill. Clove smiled politely on the way out at the waiter who showed them to their table while Cato sneered and wrapped a possessive arm around Clove's shoulders, bending down to plant a kiss on the crown of her head. She smiled up at him as they exited the restaurant, winding her arm around his waist and burying her head in his side.

Cato ran his hand up and down her arm, finding goose bumps as he ran his palm up and down, he detached himself from he and ignoring her questioning look shrugged of his jacket, draping it over her shoulder so her petite frame was swamped in the soft fabric, "Thanks," Clove said, grinning happily and tugging the jacket tighter around her shoulders, warding off the cold night air. "You're welcome little one," Cato responded, placing his arm back around her shoulders as they walked leisurely through the districts streets, nodding respectfully towards the peace keepers they passed who nodded sharply back before continuing their patrolling duties.

They made it back to her house a few minutes later and Cato held the door open for her, reminding her of the day it all started, she ruffled his hair as he passed and instead of yelling he lunged for her, pining her beneath him on the floor and tickling her mercilessly, "Okay, okay I give, please Cato, mercy! Mercy!" she shrieked, her voice coming out in a breathless yell as she tried to wriggle away from his fingers, he grinned and stopped tickling her, leaning down to press soft kisses to her collarbone and neck, receiving a low hiss of appreciation, he pulled back and smiled wickedly, standing up and tugging her easily to her feet, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist. "I'm going to get my pyjamas from the spare room; I'll be down in a sec then we can watch a movie," Cato said, kissing her temple then jogging upstairs, Clove heard the sounds of drawers opening and closing before a rustle of fabric sounded.

She kicked off her shoes and tugged her hair out of its plait, dropping her clutch bag onto the small table by the door and shrugging the jacket off her shoulders, laying it on the chair. Cato came downstairs seconds later in only a pair of grey sweatpants, his top and shoes having been discarded in the upstairs room, Clove licked her lips as she caught sight of his muscled chest and arms, Cato smirked having caught her action from the corner of his eye and turned away, moving towards the couch and flipping through her DVDs. "What do you want to watch?" he asked, looking back over his shoulder at her from where he was crouched on the ground, "Uh I don't really mind, you choose. I'm just going to go get dressed in something more comfortable." She responded, breezing out of the room and up the stairs.

The closer she got to her bedroom the heavier her breathing became; she entered her room and leant against the door, taking deep breaths as she pressed a palm to her racing heart. "Okay Clove this is Cato, the boy you've been in love with for years. You can do this, he's going to volunteer tomorrow and then you may never see him again so at least do this," she coached herself, smiling as she finally calmed down, moving swiftly over to her closet she pulled out the parcel she had placed in there earlier, unwrapping it quickly. She pulled out the clothing inside and stepped out of her red dress, throwing it into a nearby clothes hamper; placing both feet through the dress she slowly slid the silken fabric up the length of her body until the small straps rested on her shoulders.

Turning to the mirror Clove looked cautiously up and nearly gasped in surprise, the small blue baby doll she had bought fit her perfectly, the sheer cups of the dress had tiny roses dotting them and hugged her chest, the dress was see through down her chest and stomach until it reach the middle of her thighs, small lace roses bordered the hem. A tiny pair of lace boy shorts covered her most private regions from sight and she grinned as she recognised the shade of the outfit fit the exact blue of Cato's eyes. Clove pulled a brush through her hair so it hung to above her hips in a shiny curtain and turned off the main light, placing candles all over the room so it was lit by a soft golden glow and the heady scent of vanilla and cinnamon hung in the air. She checked her reflection in the mirror one last time and took a deep breath before moving towards the door.

"Cato, babe, can you come up here for a second? I have a surprise for you," she called, hearing him yell a quick affirmative before she heard his footsteps climbing the stairs. She smirked and moved against the door frame, one arm pushed up so she was leant against it and the other tucked behind her, she saw a flash of blonde hair from around the corner before he emerged only to stop dead at the sight of her. "Come closer big boy, I won't bite… hard," Clove whispered, biting her lower lip and looking up at him through her lashes, crooking the pointer finger of her free hand in a come hither motion. Cato stilled for only a second before he hesitantly moved forward, drawing up right in front of Clove staring down at her with lust darkened eyes, "Do you like your surprise," Clove breathed, pushing off the doorframe and placing a hand on his chest, as she gazed up at him.

"I love it," he whispered, ducking his head down to kiss her passionately, his left arm wrapping around her waist as his right hand crept up and buried itself in her chocolate locks. "Are you sure?" he whispered when he pulled away, winding several locks of hair around his fingers and he looked down at her uncertainly, "I love you so much Cato King and if you go tomorrow then there is no way of knowing if you're coming back. I want this Cato; I want you to be my first and hopefully my only. I want you to make love to me Cato" she finished, standing up to press a kiss to his lips. He nodded and she grabbed his hand, pulling him into the room and towards the bed, letting him push her down onto the bed as he fastened his lips onto hers, only stopping to tug the silk baby doll over her head leaving her in only a pair of lace boy shorts. From this point on both were sure that there would be no returning.

******* WARNING LEMON STARTS HERE *****  
***** ALSO THIS PART IS NOT ABSOLOUTELY ESSENTIAL TO THE STORY - IT CAN BE REA WITHOUT IT - IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO *******

"Beautiful," he mumbled, kneeling over her and fastening his lips to hers, bringing his hands up to her breasts and running the pads of his fingers over her nipples earning a soft hiss from her as her back arched to press her chest into his hands. He stood and knelt by her feet slowly tugging the boy shorts down her soft legs, throwing them across the room when they were free of her feet. Cato smiled and moved back up her body, kissing her sweetly on the lips as his fingers ran down her stomach and slid between her legs, his fingers pressing softly against her clit before running down her folds, he detached his lips from hers, slowly moving down her body, he pressed light kisses to her neck and collarbone; stopping at her breasts. Her nipples were swollen with anticipation and she hissed as he took a rosy bud into his mouth, licking and biting at the tender flesh while he ran his fingers lightly up and down the inside of her thighs, making a shiver of anticipation run down Clove's spine.

Cato smirked and let go of her nipples, he smiled against her skin and his lips crept down her body, soft kisses were pressed to her stomach and thighs before he stopped, his hands placed on her inner thighs, and pushed her legs open. Spreading her wide open he moved closer sticking out his tongue and swiping it gently up her folds, flicking the nub at the top with his tongue, repeating the process back and forth a few times as he tasted her juices before his tongue plunged into her silky depths, drawing a strangled moan from the back of her throat as she wound her fingers through his hair, "Fuck Cato… so good… don't stop," she panted, her hips moving against her will.

He withdrew his tongue and replaced it with two fingers, gently moving them in and out as his tongue flicked against her clit, gently toying with the small pleasure nub. He added another finger and his pace picked up, Clove groaning almost continuously as a fire began to build in her lower belly, sending pleasurable shocks throughout her body. Cato's strokes became faster and he curled his fingers, pressing the special spot inside her, "Uh… so close Cato… please," she moaned, his tongue flickered faster across her clit as her hips jerked wildly, her thighs tensing and her stomach muscles contracting as wave after wave of pleasure washed down on her. Clove slowly became aware of her surrounding as the bright lights faded from her vision; she sat up slowly to see Cato sitting on the edge of the bed.

She smirked slyly and slid off the bed, turning in mid descent so she was seated between his legs, her fingers crept up the length of his sweatpants covered thigh before they reached the waistband, she toyed with it making Cato growl before she ripped it down, tugging the pants past his ankles and tossing them aside, not caring where they landed. Her eyes drank in the sight of him and she grinned, trailing her nails up the inside of his thigh, gently stalking her fingers up to his waiting member. Her small fingers wrapped around the base and she began slowly pumping, her nails gently scratching at his inners thighs. She began moving her hand faster as her head moved forward, her tongue darting out to lick a line from the base of his hard cock to the head, swirling her tongue around the tip then repeating the process.

Her hand movements picked up and she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, slowly bobbing her head as she sucked lightly, with each movement her head moved further and further down his cock until the entire thing was encased in her mouth and he was pretty sure her throat, her hands had moved around the lightly fondle his balls. "Fuck! How are you doing that?" he gasped, his head tipping back as his hands moved behind him to support his weight. She dragged her mouth up the length of his member agonisingly slow until it was gone from the heat completely, "I have no gag reflex," she smiled before wrapping her lips around his cock and moving back down repeating the motion several times before she began flicking her tongue in a steady rhythm as her head moved up and down, her fingers gently massaging his balls in time.

Cato hissed and clenched his eyes shut, screwing up his face in a pleasured look as the brown haired vixen continued her ministrations. She pulled back her head all the way back with a quiet pop and then sucked lightly on the tip, flicking her tongue several times before she took him back into her mouth and swallowed his length, bobbing her head back and forth, increasing the tempo as she sucked faster and harder, reflexively swallowing on each downward thrust so her throat massaged his swollen member. "Fuck Clove baby… I'm so close… pull back I'm going to cum," he warned, his hips moving in time with her rhythm, she shook her head as best she could manage and pulled his cock further into her mouth, sucking lightly before continuing her rhythm. Cato's body shook as stars appeared beneath his closed lids, his head tipped back and his mouth opened in pleasure so intense it bordered on painful.

Several spurts of cum escaped his cock and Clove jammed her mouth down so her lips rested against the base, swallowing the white seed. She pulled back and grinned, moving slowly up his body, "Like that did you big boy?" she smirked, trailing her nails up his chest. Cato growled, grabbing her wrists and twisting their bodies so he was pressed against her, his erect member pressed against her inner thigh, looking down into bottomless pits of emerald green, "Are you sure about this baby, once I do this there is no taking it back," he warned, hoping she didn't stop them there but wanting her to know the consequences. He knew she was pure, untouched and he felt like a total scumbag that he couldn't say the same but he justified that by thinking that if he didn't know what he was doing he could hurt her. "Cato you are the love of my life, the other half of my soul, I want you more than words can say, and I want this," she added, gazing up at him with sincerity pouring out of her.

Cato stared down at her, seeing nothing but love and devotion, not even the slightest hint of hesitation; he nodded and kissed her fiercely, lining up his erect member with her dripping core, "Ready," he whispered and she nodded, tugging him down to kiss him as he slowly eased in, "Not like that Cato, all at once… please, it'll hurt less," she gasped, tipping back her neck as he sucked lightly on her neck, leaving behind a red mark. He nodded and snapped his hips forward, breaking through her barrier in a single thrust, "Fuck," Clove hissed, screwing up her face as several tears escaped her eyes, Cato leant down and kissed them away, running his fingers gently up and down her thighs as he attempted to comfort her, "It doesn't hurt as much anymore, move Cato," she groaned and he kissed her again, slowly thrusting his hips back and forth as he was enveloped in her silky heat, "Uh… Cato… more," Clove hissed from between clenched teeth, her legs moving up to wrap around his waist, allowing him a deeper angle. Cato smiled and took control of the situation, moving his hips faster and faster until he was pistoning in and out, grunting with the effort as sweat beaded on his forehead.

Clove was moaning deeply, the sound vibrating through her body as her body was ravaged by the blonde, her nails raked along his back as his thick cock rammed into her, setting her body alight with pleasure. Her silken walls clenched as her body trembled, spots of light dotted her vision and she opened her mouth to scream only for it to get stuck in her throat. She came with a gasp, her whole body shaking as she attempted to contain the pleasure that sparked through her body. Cato moaned as he felt her walls contract around his member, milking it as her body shuddered. He let out a low hoarse grunt and shot his load, slowing down as he dropped his head to rest on her chest. "You are so beautiful," Cato whispered, brushing back a strand of hair that had stuck to her face.

"We're not done yet big boy," she winked and wound her legs back around his waist, flipping them over so she was sitting on top of him with his member still inside her and his back was against the headboard. She began slowly rocking back and forth, rotating her hips as she felt his cock hardening inside her, once it was fully at attention she placed her hands on his shoulders, using him as leverage as she bounced up and down slowly, pulling his entire length nearly all the way out before dropping back down, making sure to tease him slowly, "Little minx," he hissed, gripping her hips and pushing her up then pulling her back down, using his brute strength to set the pace, her moans became louder and more frequent as she felt every inch of his hard member fill her up only to be pulled back out again and again, her body was being set alight with pleasure and it showed as her frame trembled. Her head dropped forward to rest against his shoulder as he fastened the pace, her teeth finding purchase against his collar bone.

Her body shook as she rode out her orgasm, her teeth attached to his shoulder as she muffled her screams; he followed soon after, shooting inside her before pulling out, tugging her down so she was laid beside him, her head tucked under his chin, his arms encircling her waist, pulling her against him as their legs wound together. "I love you so much little one, I will come back to you," he promised, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. "You better Cato or I'll march all the way to the capitol and demand they bring you back just so I can kill you all over again," she sighed sleepily, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck as she inhaled his musky scent. "When I go little one, I won't be fighting for them or the games or event he glory, I'll be fighting for you," he whispered against her head, tugging her closer as they both drifted into the comforting darkness of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Clove woke up to a warm arm around her waist and a soreness between her legs, she blushed when she recalled the events of the night before but didn't regret it even the slightest, she was only thankful that the training centre had put all girls on birth control as soon as they started their periods, she wasn't sure that she could handle any little Cato's running around at the moment. She glanced at the clock and jolted in surprise, they had one hour to get ready and get to the district centre before the reaping would start, "Cato babe, wake up, we have an hour to the reaping," she whispered, shaking him as he blearily opened his eyes and looked up at her through hooded lids that widened when he took in what she said.

"You know if we shower together it could save time," he whispered against her neck, turning his head to suck lightly at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. "Come on then big boy, I need to get ready," she said, standing up and moving about the room, not even bothered by her nudity, Cato watched through hungry eyes as she bent down to get her towel and only registered she was ready for a shower when she left the room. He cursed and scrambled to his feet, almost tripping over the covers in his effort to hurry to the bathroom. When he got there he heard the gentle drumming of the water against glass and saw a small silhouette through the steam, back faced towards him. He smirked and moved forward, pulling open the door and stepping in, he stopped for a second to watch her as she tipped her head back and allowed the hot water to beat down on her face and chest, her eyes shut as she enjoyed the gentle ministrations.

He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him as his hands gently caressed her stomach, her head tipping back so it was rested against his chest, "Love you little one," he whispered, nuzzling her neck, "Love you to Cato," she whispered back, reaching up to sooth his hair with her hand, gripping his neck she spun around, pressing her chest and stomach against his, he smiled and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he pressed her against the wall, the hot water still running over their bodies. His erection pressed against her warm heat and he slowly sheathed himself inside, his hands stayed balanced on her hips as he moved slowly in and out, holding herself up with her hands on his shoulders. He leant down and kissed her sweetly, his hands moving up to cup a breast in each hand as he massaged the nipples, she moaned and kissed him back, letting her nails rake along his chest, lightly nibbling on his earlobe. Cato kept his pace steady as Clove felt the now familiar sensations taking over her body. She moaned quietly and arched her back, pressing further into Cato as her body trembled, her pussy clenching and unclenching around Cato's thick member, the feeling of her walls contracting around his cock set him off and Cato came with a grunt.

Clove slowly detached her legs from around his hips and stood shakily, allowing Cato to pull her in a hug. "Well that was counterproductive," Clove remarked cheekily, grinning up at him through her lashes, "Let me help you with that," he smirked and reached for the shampoo, lathering it through Clove's long tresses so the smell of vanilla wafted through the shower. She tipped her head back slightly and allowed the warm water to wash away any traces of the bubbles. He grabbed the conditioner and repeated the process, quickly washing his own hair after he had done hers; the bubbles were long gone by the time the two got out, fresh and clean as they were before their date. "Less than an hour," Clove frowned, picking through her draw for the outfit she had bought for the reaping, moving aside the others items as she rushed to find them.

Cato rummaged through the duffle he had brought over the night before and pulled out his reaping outfit, quickly dressing in a pair of grey dress pants, a white button shirt, black dress shoes and a thick black belt. He left his hair to dry naturally, preferring that over the gels and lotions that the other boys used. Clove sighed with relief when her hand found the wrapped parcel and she tore into it quickly, tossing aside the wrappings and promising herself to pick them up later. She let her towel drop and tugged on some undergarments, a strapless rose pink bra and a matching pair of panties. She pulled out a beautiful dress and slid it over her head, letting the halter neck slip over her hair before tying it tightly. The fabric was a magnificent royal blue and matched the flats she chose perfectly. She tied her hair back in an elaborate braid and then flipped on a headband, slotting her favourite knife into the holster on her thigh, it was her first birthday present from Cato when she was 5 and he was 6, she had treasured it ever since.

"Here I want you to wear this," Cato whispered, coming up behind her and draping a necklace around her neck so it nestled against her collarbone. She looked down at it and felt tears prick her eyes as she saw the design, it was a golden heart locket with the words _Love Is Endless_ inscribed on the front and _Even in death_ carved onto the back. "It's beautiful Cato," she whispered, reaching up to brush it with her fingertips, leaning back into his chest, "Not as beautiful as you little one," he whispered back, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and gently caressing her collarbone. She turned in his arms and pecked him lightly on the lips, "Come on Cato or we're going to be late," Clove groaned, detaching herself from his lips and turning towards the door, grabbing his hand to tow him from the house and out onto the streets. They joined the masses that were thronging towards the district's centre, mingling with their friends without letting go of each other's hands, Clove was giggling with her friends about her first time while Cato's friends were congratulating him on such a great catch.

They made it to the centre in record time and Clove drew in a rugged breath, turning to fling herself into Cato's arms, kissing him passionately as she tried to convey every feeling she had ever had for him into that one kiss. She pulled back reluctantly and nuzzled his chest, "You better come back to me Cato or I swear I will bring you back and kill you again," she whispered, pecking him lightly on the lips and stalking towards the sign in table, letting the representatives take her blood while managing not to slap the guy at the sharp stab of pain. The peacekeepers that were stationed around the centre ignored their little display and the others like it as it was the only time during the reaping that District 2 was allowed to show any kind of emotion, once the cameras started rolling that was it, any feelings people had were locked away and game faces were put on. It would not be good for Panem's leading district in distribution of weapons and supplier of peacekeepers to be anything but blood thirsty, heartless monsters that only existed for glory and to obtain the pride of their district.

Clove was corralled towards her roped off area and watched as Cato was directed to his; he glanced quickly in her direction, just long enough to blow her a kiss before he was lost among the throes of teenage boys. She grinned and took her place in the line, watching as the last of the eligible teenagers stepped into their areas. A metallic whirring was the only warning they got before the cameras were rolling and the district officials were exiting the justice building, taking their places on the side of the stage, all except the mayor who stepped up to the microphone and cleared his throat. "Good morning ladies, gentlemen, children and potential tributes, we are gathered here today to celebrate the 74th Hunger Games, A pageant of strength, honour, skill and courage, only the best of the best are afforded the honour of winning these games and I trust that of the two tributes from our district one of you will win it. I am pleased to announce the presence of our district escort one Florins Solobureau, please make her welcome," he concluded his speech and stepped off to the side of the stage, joining his fellow officials on the assigned seats.

Their escort had changed this year with the old one having given up his position to the person he had been mentoring; this escort was even more despicable to look at than the last one. She had neon green skin with sapphire heart shaped studs covering her faces, neck and arms. Her eyelashes had been joined together to make the shape of a flower and her eyes had been reconstructed to look like petals. Her lips had been shaped as well but they looked like the butterfly that had been tattooed on her hands. Her ears had been stretched and cut so the top and bottom were now pointed like knives and adorned with several earrings. Her clothes were tight, colourful and clashed horribly with the rest of her body, her heels were at least 7 inches high and she had crammed her feet into them even though they looked at least a size to small.

"Welcome my dears, welcome to the 74th reaping for the Hunger Games. Now unfortunately for you lovelies only two of you will be given the great honour of participating in the games so remember even if you aren't chosen you are more than welcome to support the person who will be. Also remember that with volunteers the first person onto the stage will be awarded the honour and only the first person, I do not mind how you do it but please no maiming or killing or we will be forced to remove you from the centre and you will miss you chance," she squeaked, her voice grating like nails down a chalkboard. The potential tributes nodded and she grinned, stepping back and pressing a button on her wristband that made a giant screen slide out and a video start playing.

"War. Terrible War. Widows, Orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. 13 districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace - hard-fought, sorely won. A people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. When the traitors were defeated, we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed that each year the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute one young man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honour, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future." The film ended on a ringing note and everyone shifted impatiently, some moving their feet, getting ready to run for the stage as soon as the tribute was called.

"Alright then, gentlemen first," she called, it was district 2's tradition to change which gender was selected first every five years for the past three it had been boys and the boys were incredibly pleased that they got one of the quarter quells under their category. Florins heels clacked loudly as she moved across the stage towards the two large clear bowls, the entire district held their breath as her hand dipped into the bowl, after what seemed an age her long orange nails brought out a small slip of paper that she took over to read in front of the microphone, "Lucifer Normans!" she called, her voice sounding over the centre as the boy in question grinned smugly and started to make his way to the stage. He was only 13 so obviously he had yet to learn that there would be a lot of people wanting to take his place. "I volunteer!" lots of voices called from various places around the square as a horde of boys sprung forward.

There was the sound of fists meeting flesh as they each attempted to reach the stage, a flash of blonde hair broke through the masses and Clove watched with baited breathe as Cato moved ahead of the pack and dashed towards the stage, jumping up the stairs quickly and making it to the stage as the first person, "I volunteer as tribute," he declared, moving towards the microphone, "Lovely and your name dear?" Florins asked, reaching out a hand to grab Cato's and bring him closer to the microphone, "Cato, Cato King," he said strongly, taking his place a bit behind and to the right of Florins as she once more moved towards the microphone, "Time for the ladies now," she shrieked happily, her hand diving into the clear ball and emerging a lot faster than it did for the boys, "And the lucky lady is Clove Sevina," her voice echoed around the centre and Clove stilled, her mind going blank as she processed what Florins had just said. Knowing that she was now on camera she slowly made her way towards the stage, her fists clenched against her sides as she took small deliberate steps.

There were no calls of volunteering, no people rushing to take her place, Seraphine had made sure of that when she had declared a ban on people volunteering for those in the highest class. Clove slowly mounted the stage and joined with their districts escort, barely noticing as the woman asked her name, replying mechanically when asked. Then she was told to shake hands with Cato, finally coming face to face with the boy she loved. His much larger hand enveloped hers and she blinked back tears, meeting his signature ocean blue eyes that stared at her with love and agony in the mesmerising depths. Then they were being led to the justice building, separated as they were heralded into two different rooms. Clove sat through visits from her friends who cried with her about how sad it was, how unfair, but the only person she wanted to see was locked in the room beside hers. After her friends left she sat in silence, not expecting any more visitors as her family was dead, "Sir this is highly un-recommended, I must ask that you do not go in there," a vice sounded from behind the door and Clove perked up as she recognised the person it was arguing with.

"Listen buddy, it not against the rules and there is no legal way for you to stop me so open that door and let me in," Cato growled and Clove heard the jangling of the knob before the door was flung open and Cato strode in, heading straight for her as he picked her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry little one, I shouldn't have volunteered, I should have protected you," he whispered, pressing kisses to her lips in between words. "It's okay Cato, you didn't know, we can do this," she whispered back, winding her arms around his neck and kissing him square on the lips. "No we can't Clove. Once we leave this room we can no longer be a couple, I'm not sure I can be with you knowing I'm going to lose you in the next few weeks. Only one person comes out of this alive Clove and I'm going to make sure that person is you," he stated, kissing her passionately one last time before stalking back out of the room and slamming the door.

Clove touched her lips gently as she watched the place the love of her life had exited the room. His visit had only reaffirmed things for her. Number one, they were both going into an arena to fight to the death. Number two, she would make sure they spent their last few weeks together and Number three the person coming out of the arena alive was not going to be her, it was going to be Cato wether he liked it or not.


End file.
